The Cerculean Sisters Meet The Eevee Brothers
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: My version of how The other three Cerculean Sisters could of met The other three Eevee Brothers. Plus there's a Pokémon tournament in here as well.


Young Mikey and his pet Eevee were both outside of his giant mansion just relaxing on the grass. When suddenly...The Mailman came by to delivered The Eevee brother's mail. As Mikey quickly ran to get the mail from the mail box, He soon discovers a letter that was from his old friend Misty Cerulean! He was really excited to see her name on the envelope he then open's it and started to read it while hearing her voice of the words she wrote.

"Dear Mikey, It's been a long while since we've seen each other, I still have the cute flower you've gave me that day we saved poor Eevee from Team Rocket. But anyway, I just wanted to tell you that me and my three older sisters are coming to Stone Town for a visit next Saturday. And I told them about you and your three brothers. and their Pokémon. I just can't wait to see you again...Love your friend, Misty!.

PS...I'm also bringing Togepi along. I told you about how I got her in Grampa Canyon. But anyway can't wait to see you again real soon!

After he got done reading the letter, Mikey says to his Pokémon Eevee.

"Oh Boy, Misty is coming to Stone Town next weekend, I can't wait to see her and her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet."

While he was now walking inside of his mansion to have a snack in the kitchen, He then see's his older brother Sparky who was sitting at the end of the table drinking some water, as Sparky saw Mikey getting something out of the refrigerator, he says to his little brother.

"So dude, Did the mail came?"

After grabbing a carrot out of the fridge, he told Sparky.

"Yeah, And I got some good news. Misty is coming to Stone Town next Saturday! You remember her right?"

He then gets up from the table and said while he was putting the glass away.

"Yes, The red headed girl who wore that yellow shirt with red suspenders...Yeah, I remember your Girlfriend!"

Mikey who was now a little embarrassed told him.

"She's not my girlfriend I just liked her because she gave me good advice while we were both sitting and talking on the bench."

Sparky then tells him.

"But didn't you gave her a flower before she left?"

Mikey who's face started to get red, then told him.

"Uh...Yep...But that's because since she's a girl and you know how women are about flowers."

Sparky then said while the other two Eevee brothers were now walking towards the kitchen.

"Nah, Come on bro...You had a thing for Her!"

Rainer as he stopped pass the bar table, asked what was going on.

"Hey What's all the commotion about?"

Sparky told him.

"Mikey's woman is coming back to Stone Town next Saturday."

Pyro then said while giving Mikey the wink.

"AH...You mean that smoking hot red head. right Mikey!"

Rainer then said.

"Come on Mikey, Admit It! You Liked Her!"

Mikey then told his other two brothers.

"Just as a friend, Besides I never told you she had three smoking Hot older three sisters, Didn't I!"

The other three brothers all said at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Pyro hollered out.

"She Has Three Older Sisters!"

Mikey then had his arms crossed and nodded his head to them, While Rainer who was now rubbing Mikey's head, says to him.

"I bet they all look like your cute red headed girlfriend...Right little Bro!"

Mikey then says to himself.

"Man my brothers are sometimes immature."

Pyro then said.

"Well, I think It's about time we train out three powerful Eevees for the big tournament next Saturday."

It was now the day that The Cerculean sisters were all coming to meet The Eevee Brothers in Stone Town.

Meanwhile...Misty Cerculean and her three sisters were all heading to Stone Town on the foot of Evolution Mountain.  
As they were finally reaching The Eevee Brother's place.

Daisy said to Misty while putting her purse down to stretch her back.

"So like Misty...Didn't you said your friend Mikey had three older, Like totally good looking hunky brothers too?"

She replied.

"Of course he does."

Lily said.

"Are they like...So muscular as well?"

Misty told her.

"I guess."

Violet then said.

"I'm like glad we took this totally awesome vacation. I really need a new Boyfriend!"

Right after hearing those words, Misty thought in her head.

"You really need to stop talking like a buffoon."

Soon enough they finally arrived to The Eevee Brother's mansion and Misty then rang the doorbell, Suddenly...Sparky then answers it and all three of The Cerulean sisters especially Daisy had lovestruck hearts in their eyes. Sparky after seeing Misty and Daisy, Lily and Violet asked them all to come inside.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
